


Emotions - Rewritten

by booperbeanv3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, K1-B0-centric (Dangan Ronpa), Killer Robots, Knives, Murder, Not Beta Read, Out of Character K1-B0, Rewrite, Robots, considering the situations... maybe not, despair disease replaces the vr motive from chapter 4, fanfiction rewrite, i may elaborate on the idea. who knows?, i may have taken some disease ideas from another fic i read, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/pseuds/booperbeanv3
Summary: Monokuma’s latest motive has wreaked havoc in the Ultimate Academy.An illness, a disease that changes the most important part of one. Something deep down that they may have been hiding all along.Kiibo is a robot. There’s no way he could possibly get infected.However, there are still ways he can cause harm.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Emotions - Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529179) by [booperbeanv3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/pseuds/booperbeanv3). 



> Canon divergence, the au i'd never find myself writing  
> As you can see, my writing style has changed drastically in the past year. The one-year anniversary for this old fic is coming up, so i wanted to rewrite it since i found comments in my inbox relating to it  
> Surprisingly enough, the dialogue in the old fic is actually pretty nice and so I might've copy-pasted a few bits in here. Whoops. They were too good to let go  
> If I said my fic sucked in the comments, I apologise. I'd consider is slightly above average now.
> 
> Yell at me on my socials here - [twitter: @booperbeanv3 - discord: booperbean#2390]  
> Read the old fic by clicking the inspired. Spoiler alert: people die. it's bad

Today has been… Off. 

Kiibo should’ve expected this. Normally there’s a two-day break after trials to let the others calm down a bit before they’re struck with yet another motive. How thoughtful. 

This feels different, however. Probably because every surface seems to be scratching at Kiibo’s body a lot more intensely. It’s ‘discomforting’. At least he thinks it is.

Kiibo simply assumes he forgot to charge overnight, but he’s quickly disproven by the cord jutting out the back of his neck. His next conclusion is that either a motive has occurred or Ouma tampered with him in his sleep. Unlikely - but considering how the smaller [yet increasingly irritating] boy could lockpick - not impossible. It’s also possible that Iruma may have changed a few settings during maintenance, but that seems unlikely as well.

Kiibo heads over to the dining hall as per usual, and his ever-growing sense of ‘discomfort’ is intensified.

Ouma seems visibly distressed today. Saihara is grinning with glee, chatting to Momota as if he didn’t watch his fellow classmate get brutally boiled alive just a few days ago. He wonders what human soup would taste like. 

The sudden thought is strange, yet he doesn’t get much out of it. It could be his inner voice, but he’s never heard statements like that told to him that way. Nonetheless, Shinguji is dead and he was never given an eating function to begin with. However, his fingers can detect scents..

He doesn’t know how long he’s been standing at the entrance, but it was certainly long enough for the robot to be stared at. Certainly long enough for Ouma to comment on it. He makes a quick apology before seating himself at his usual place. Ouma rolls his eyes and continues to eat his boxed lunch. 

Momota barks about treating the others with respect. Ouma snaps back with how awfully they’ve been treating him over the past few days. Momota argues that he should act the way he wants to be treated. Another heated argument from the two. Kiibo finds it nonsensical and diverts his attention to someone else. Iruma, perhaps?

It’s noisy, it’s loud. The disturbance is making him feel more irritated at Ouma despite him bringing up genuine counterarguments to Momota. If anything, he should be the victim in this case, but Kiibo has already had enough of his blabber and feels that he deserves it. 

Kiibo can’t help but get the urge to grab the leader’s head and slam it into the table beneath him.

…

Oddly enough, Kiibo doesn’t find himself reacting too strongly to the urge. It’s almost as if all the rules he was taught during his upbringing were suddenly useless now. It doesn’t make him feel anything.

The situation doesn’t seem to improve. Yumeno is trying to ignore it, Harukawa hopes that Momota can handle the situation on his own, plain Shirogane is plainly ignoring as well, Iruma has joined in on the verbal assault towards Ouma and Saihara is just… Smiling. Smiling and watching the situation, almost like he finds the situation entertaining. Almost like Ouma normally would.

That’s when it dawns on him.

Gokuhara never arrived at breakfast. Nobody seems to care, and Kiibo doesn’t find himself quite concerned either.

The pair doesn’t seem to stop until Ouma’s shedding tears. Kiibo would normally scold them, or try to comfort Ouma despite all of their troubles. Kiibo doesn’t find himself feeling anything at all.

And that’s when Monokuma arrives. 

_“Today’s motive iiiiiiiiiis… The Despair Disease!”_

Oh. Great. Motive. That explains a lot.

Monokuma reveals that Ouma has the ‘emotional’ disease and Saihara has the ‘cheerful’ disease. Symptoms include erratic behaviour, a general fuzzy-headed state and a high fever. It was caused by one of Gokuhara’s bugs. The bear adds that there may be more infected since the illness is quite infectious - like the common cold.

He declares that the cure is hidden somewhere around the academy and wishes the students ‘good luck’ before disappearing into the unknown.

The attention is [mostly] diverted off of Ouma now. The argument has spiralled into a heated debate on how to handle the physically ill.

“ _Ohh_ , he’s vulnerable? Let’s get him to cry harder!” Iruma smirks. “Hey, shrimp dick! Look at me ya freakazoid!” She yells, pointing at Ouma.

“Idiots..” Harukawa mumbles, seemingly unaffected by the quarrel.

Ouma sniffles. “You’re so cruel. There, you got your funny remark now. This disease sucks! I don’t wanna be a mopey emo mess like Saihara-chan!!”

The so-called ‘mopey emo mess’ nods in agreement. “I guess that’s too bad. I don’t really see the issue here, though. This whole situation seems wonderful!”

Ouma chews at his lip and turns away. Standing up, he announces that, “You guys are boring as hell! I’m leaving!” and now the room is in a frenzied panic.

-

The whole situation went by just as fast as it came. They made up a routine with certain jobs in the dormitory hall. Momota locked the known infected with each other in Saihara’s dorm, claiming that would reduce the spread. Harukawa made a timetable displaying when they would eat. Yumeno was trusted with the dorm key. Iruma was trusted with finding a cure, or at least making a machine that helps. 

It turned out that Gokuhara was hiding away in his own dorm, upset because of Monokuma placing the motive blame on his beloved bugs. The others seemed to agree on leaving him be as they don’t want to rile Gokuhara up. 

Well and good. Everything seemed well and good at the time if Kiibo would ignore the irritation throughout the discussion. Nobody seemed to be thinking with logic here. They’re all useless. If only Saihara wasn’t ill.

His own role? Handle the sick. Kiibo is a robot after all. There was zero chance of him getting infected.

And so, the process could begin.

  
  
  
  
  


-

The motive seems to be getting worse. Saihara’s cheeriness seems to look more like ignorant, tactless optimism. Ouma can still lie, he can still make falsehoods that would make anyone’s thought process spin, but he seems to be on the verge of a breakdown at all times and most actions will trigger a strong reaction. 

Oddly enough, Kiibo feels worse as well. Caring for the sick is what he hoped would be a calm job but he can’t help but find himself wanting to act to certain extremes over things the others can’t control. 

Ouma’s crying again? An urge to gag him, choke him, get him to shut up by any means possible. Saihara’s blissful unawareness and out-of-place joy? Slitting his throat would certainly make him think twice about this being a ‘blessing in disguise’. 

It’s all a mess, a cloudy haze. Kiibo isn’t sure if he can even focus. Instead of giving him ideas on the right thing to do like most humans’ thought processes, his inner voice seems to be sabotaging him and trying to get him to prey on the vulnerable. 

It would be pretty easy to kill them right here right now, getting away with it would be the real issue. He tries to do his work and ignore it.

  
  


-

  
  


It’s mostly repetitive work after that. 

Symptoms get worse, no cure is found, the infected feel worse. Kiibo starts to get more impulsive, no cure is found as a result of that, the uninfected feel worse. Specifically plain Shirogane, plainly spotting and plainly commenting on Kiibo’s strange behaviour. Impulse, urge, desire. 

Take risks and enjoy it. Maybe that’s why Ouma enjoys lying so much. Maybe that’s why certain people enjoy gambling so much. It intrigued Kiibo. He doesn’t want to act on whatever the inner voice is telling him out of irritation provoked by the others. It’s because he’s curious. He has a chance and he’ll take it. 

Luckily, nobody seems to notice all the thoughts running through his mind. All that’s known is that Kiibo’s ‘acting off’.

A session of maintenance with Iruma is scheduled for tomorrow. The discussion that follows is calm for the most part. Despite this, he still finds himself tuning out most of it.

  
  
  
  


-

The next day is quite… strange...

Kiibo’s sensitivity seems to be thumping up and down, up and down. It’s all hazy and cloudy when he finds himself in the kitchen gripping a knife by the handle. Is he acting on his own? Is this something he’s consciously doing? Kiibo doesn’t get the regular alert demanding him to return the weapon. The risk of it all makes him wonder what would happen if he goes further. 

If he goes further. Smuggle the blade around school, find someone, kill someone. He doesn’t care about any consequence when the thrill would be undeniably enjoyable. It’s enjoyable now, so it wouldn’t hurt to chase the high.

Is this what it’s like to be human? To feel and crave the extreme?

He’s exiting the dining hall, no motive but intrigue. Maybe that’s for the better.

-

.

.

.

Everything is blurry.

The mahogany floor of the library is wet and stained. Momota’s shirt is coloured a deep crimson. Kiibo is straddling him. He’s gripping the blade’s handle, his hands trembling as blood drips down from the tip of the metal and down into one of the astronaut’s many stab wounds. Twenty-eight to be exact. If Kiibo could cry, he probably would’ve started to after uttering his apology to the other and proceeding to thrust the weapon into his chest. Kiibo doubts he’d forget the betrayal in his eyes or the sound of his screams.

He also doubted that he’d forget the time of his maintenance.

He doubted that anyone would walk in since they were busy doing their jobs.

He doubted that certain ‘anyone’ would be Iruma Miu.

Yet here she is, staring down at Kiibo as if he were a frightening monster. 

He surely looks like one as he stares back with contrasting red splattered over his pale face.

How long had she been standing there for…?

Kiibo only says one thing.

“... I-Iruma-san?”

And then she starts running. Dashing out the door and into the hallway, desperate to find help. 

Kiibo doesn’t know what spark of adrenaline caused him to speed towards her, but it was enough to catch up with the inventor and grab her. Naturally, she screams and struggles, and it’s a wonder how nobody seems to hear her. 

Kiibo stumbles, dragging her back to the library and closing the door behind him. He holds her up against the wall, the same knife pressed against where her windpipe should be.

“Be quiet, Iruma-san! I don’t want anyone hearing us!”

Tears run down her cheeks.

Despite the hoarseness, Iruma’s voice is still as loud as ever. 

“No shit you don’t! You fucking- I thought you- Scratch that, I thought it wasn’t even in your fucking code! The fuck’s _wrong_ with you?! You aren’t-”

Kiibo digs the tip of the blade slightly deeper, barely enough to pierce her skin but still enough to get her to shut up out of fear. He normally thinks with logic and reason, but he feels that he owes Iruma some explanation for some reason. Have a nice chat with the next victim instead of just killing her, that totally won’t cause any problems.

“Listen! _Listen._ Listen to me, _please_ , Iruma-san. I didn’t mean it. It was just a misunderstanding! An accident! I didn’t mean to cause any harm! We were just- Play fighting!”  
  


Now that’s the dumbest excuse of a lie Iruma has ever heard. She’s seen more believable bullshittery come out of Ouma. She feels the knife loosen a little bit and decides to speak again.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Space Cock’s guts are spilling all over the fucking floor and you call that play fighting-”  
  
“You trust me, right?”

“Not after this I don’t- Let go of me!-”

Kiibo scrapes the skin on Iruma’s collarbone. She squeaks, eyes trailing down as she sees blood drip out.

Iruma’s breath grows shaky. “G-God.. That dumbass better not have HIV..”

Kiibo should probably just stab her already, especially after a comment like that, but he needs to get his little sob story out so he can think Iruma forgives him for literal murder before she dies as well.

“You truly are a magnificent person, you know that, right?”

The comment catches her off guard. 

“Wh- What?-”

“You've spent so much time with me. You didn't… Ignore me or make fun of me… I really appreciate that. I hope you realise how much I appreciate it.”

What the fuck. What the fuck?! He’s seriously telling her all of this now? Iruma doesn’t know if she should laugh or cry harder. Scratch that, she knows. The answer is both.

It’s dry, it’s forced, it has that whiny undertone that any statement would have after being said with tears of terror. 

“Don’t..” She says softly, trying to hide all the rasp in her voice. 

“You’re a great person, Iruma-san! I’d say you don’t deserve this fate. But.. This all got me thinking. What would happen if the person I cared for most… Died?”

This is all just a freaky nightmare.

“I wanted to feel something like it. Experience what every blackened has before. What does it feel like to kill someone? D-Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mean any harm-”  
  


“You don’t mean any harm by _literal murder?!-_ ”

“I was just curious, Iruma-san! I wanted to feel something! Ever since the motive began, it.. I wouldn’t say it was awful, no, but it got me thinking. What would happen if I were to hurt someone? Hurt you?”

Iruma opens her mouth to speak. Kiibo presses the knife back.

“And! I have to admit this, but staying out of the library wouldn’t have avoided this. I might have tried to attack you during maintenance instead.”

Iruma is completely silent.

“There’d be nowhere else for you to go, Iruma-san.”

She brings a gloved hand up to grip Kiibo’s wrist. She slowly starts to shake her head.

“ _Don’t.._ Don’t do it, Kiibo..”

“I’m sorry, Iruma-san… It was nice knowing you.”

Kiibo jerks his hand away.

She grips tighter.

“ **Don’t!-** ”

Kiibo shoves the blade deep into her chest. He withdraws it, and does it again. Again and again and again and again. Iruma screams, screeches, cries. Blood spills out of her body and splatters onto the ground. There’s that same rush Kiibo had after killing Momota. A rush of anger, stress, exhilaration. Before he knows it, Iruma has collapsed into a pool of her own blood, splashing it onto Kiibo’s legs.

His battery is running low and he needs to clean himself up at the very least.

How does he hide a body?

**Author's Note:**

> have kiibo hang around the ill and have him pick up the contagious germs and then bring him to maintenance where miu's gonna touch him. great job, ultimates /s  
> [you can only expect so much from em tho]
> 
> Kiibo technically didn't get the disease itself. Team Dangan Ronpa made a pole for the motive and Kiibo was given a bug/malfunction that removed his ability to follow the rules of robotics and upped some other functions. Cue madness.  
> btw if Rubii and NikkiTheTransBisexual are reading then u two are cool and epic and i'm actually glad u two liked the fic even if it was god awful at some parts  
> yell at me in the comments or my dms over on twitter [@booperbeanv3] or discord [booperbean#2390]  
> i might draw a few lines from this bc. love


End file.
